Colossi
|mana= |cmc=10 |types=Creature — Beast Mutant |p/t/speed=(13/13) |text=At the beginning of your upkeep, sacrifice this unless you pay . Morph (You may cast this face down as a 2/2 creature for . Turn it face up any time for its morph cost.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=7 |types=Creature — Leviathan |p/t/speed=(12/12) |text=Trample This enters the battlefield tapped. When this enters the battlefield, sacrifice it unless you sacrifice five lands. This doesn't untap during your untap step. Whenever you play an Island, you may untap this. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Artifact Creature — Dreadnought |p/t/speed=(12/12) |text=Trample When this enters the battlefield, sacrifice it unless you sacrifice any number of creatures with total power 9 or greater. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=15 |types=Artifact Creature — Golem |p/t/speed=(11/11) |text=Trample This is indestructible. If this would be put into a graveyard from anywhere, reveal this and shuffle it into its owner's library instead. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=8 |types=Creature — Serpent |p/t/speed=(11/11) |text=When this enters the battlefield, return each other creature you control to its owner's hand. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=11 |types=Creature — Kraken |p/t/speed=(11/11) |text=Trample This enters the battlefield tapped. Cumulative upkeep—Sacrifice a land. (At the beginning of your upkeep, put an age counter on this permanent, then sacrifice it unless you pay its upkeep cost for each age counter on it.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=11 |types=Creature — Elemental |p/t/speed=(10/10) |text=Trample At the beginning of your upkeep, sacrifice a creature. You gain life equal to that creature's toughness. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=4 |types=Artifact Creature — Juggernaut |p/t/speed=(10/10) |text=When Leveler enters the battlefield, exile all cards from your library. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=7 |types=Creature — Leviathan |p/t/speed=(10/10) |text=Trample This enters the battlefield tapped and doesn't untap during your untap step. At the beginning of your upkeep, you may sacrifice two Islands. If you do, untap this. This can't attack unless you sacrifice two Islands. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=4 |types=Creature — Elemental Warrior |p/t/speed=(10/2) |text=Trample Champion an Elemental (When this enters the battlefield, sacrifice it unless you exile another Elemental you control. When this leaves the battlefield, that card returns to the battlefield.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=6 |types=Creature — Beast |p/t/speed=(10/10) |text=Fading 2 (This creature enters the battlefield with two fade counters on it. At the beginning of your upkeep, remove a fade counter from it. If you can't, sacrifice it.) Skyshroud Behemoth enters the battlefield tapped. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=7 |types=Creature — Elemental |p/t/speed=(10/10) |text=Flying Champion an Elemental (When this enters the battlefield, sacrifice it unless you exile another Elemental you control. When this leaves the battlefield, that card returns to the battlefield.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=6 |types=Creature - Elemental |p/t/speed=(9/9) |text=Cumulative upkeep—Put a -1/-1 counter on Aboroth. (At the beginning of your upkeep, put an age counter on this permanent, then sacrifice it unless you pay its upkeep cost for each age counter on it.) |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=16 |types=Creature - Wurm |p/t/speed=(9/14) |text=Convoke (Each creature you tap while casting this spell reduces its cost by or by one mana of that creature's color.) Trample |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=9 |types=Artifact Creature — Golem |p/t/speed=(9/9) |text=Trample This doesn't untap during your untap step. : Untap this. Activate this ability only during your upkeep. |flavor= }} |mana= |cmc=16 |types=Artifact Creature — Dragon |p/t/speed=(9/9) |text=Domain — This costs less to cast for each basic land type among lands you control. Flying Domain — At the beginning of your upkeep, sacrifice this unless you pay . This cost is reduced by for each basic land type among lands you control. |flavor= }} Category:Sets